Blue Is The Warmest Color
by katykats
Summary: AU After Yugi gets hurt, Yami runs to the hospital only to go into the wrong room and meet a certain blue eyed brunet. KXYY
1. The Day Everything Changed

AU After Yugi gets hurt, Yami runs to the hospital only to go into the wrong room and meet a certain blue eyed brunet. KXYY

I watched the English version of this show however; I'm using the Japanese names because I can. And Yami's real name is Atemu however I still refer to him as Yami.

I'm a bad speller, but I will try it fix all mistakes.

Please Review, if you want this story to continue. If no one reviews, I'm abandoning it. I would also love to hear you suggestion for this story, how to make it more funny, stuff like that.

Enjoy!

**I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 1

"Yami, wake up it's time for school" Yugi yelled out to his brother. "Yami you need to wake up or you will be late" opening the door to Yami`s bedroom.

"UGHH... 5 more minutes" Yami protested not moving.

"If you don't wake up this instant, I will go get a bucket of ice water and pour it on you" Yugi sang in amusement, knowing fully well what Yami's reaction would be.

With that comment Yami shot up in a sitting position, "You wouldn't" he questioned glaring at Yugi.

"Oh I will, but since your awake now I don't need to" laughing and walking down the hall.

Realizing Yugi's deceptiveness Yami grumbling to himself and got up and started to getting dressed in his school uniform. _Yugi really isn't as innocent as everyone thought he was_ Yami thought to himself. Once dressed he put on his leather collar around his neck and walked over to look in the mirror. He didn't need to brush his spiky hair; all he fixed was his long blonde bangs surrounding his face.

"Yami I'm leaving. Are your coming?" Yugi called to him impatiently.

Grabbing his bag and books he ran out of the room "I'm coming" he shouted running up to Yugi who was heading out the door.

Yugi was Yami's younger brother; they could pass of twin if there weren't some striking differences between them. For one Yugi was a couple inches shorter than Yami and Yugi had big violet eyes and while Yami had narrower crimson eyes. Lastly Yami had darker tanned skin than Yugi.

"Geezz Yami what took you so long" Yugi wondered.

Irritated by the nickname Yami dodged the question and simply told his brother "Yugi you really need to stop calling me Yami, if you don't remember my name is Atemu".

"Yes I know what it is, but I like that name better. It suits you." Yugi countered smiling before walking toward school.

"ughh.."

"Come on Yami, lighten up! I will race you to school" Yugi said before run down the street. Turning around while running backwards he teased, "You'd better hurry up or I'm going to beat you".

Although Yami wasn't into rivalry that much, Yami ran to catching up the Yugi before commenting "as if I'd would ever lose to you".

Once they arrived at school a voice called out to them. "Hey Yami" "Hey Yugi"

"Hey Anzu" Yugi answered back to his girlfriend. Anzu was a girl who had blue eyes and short brown hair. She and Yugi have been dating for 3 months, after Yugi finally built up the courage to ask her out. Although she was nice enough, her long and _way _over used friendship speeches made her annoying.

"How are you guys today" Anzu asked.

"Fine, what about you" Yugi replied.

"I'm good, how about you Yami"

Totally dodging the question Yami wondered "Where's Jonouchi and Honda".

"They already headed in inside" she replied noticing he didn't answer her question.

"Then we'd better get going" Yugi said noticing Yami didn't want to talk to her.

The morning flew by pretty uneventful for Yami. He really didn't like school; he passed with straight A's no problem and was pretty popular around school. He made friends easily because everyone wanted to be his friend, but Yami couldn't help but find school boring and tedious. A part of him wished something interesting would happen in his life but a part of him knew that wasn't going to happen.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. Packing up his thing he went to meet the others in the school yard and sit with them.

"I can't believe you Jounouchi" Anzu shot up in anger at blonde haired, brown eye teen.

"You should have left it lying there Anzu" Jounouchi justified.

"That was my last piece of cake" Anzu protested.

"And it was good" Jounouchi laughed

"Jerk"

"Come on guys, stop fighting" Yugi trying to break the two up. "Anzu I can take you to that little cake shop you like so much"

"As a friend you should have asked..."

Just then they heard a girl walk up to the group and say "Umm pardon me" stopping Anzu and Jounouchi fight in its tracks.

Knowing exactly who the girl was looking for; Anzu, Jounouchi, Yugi and Honda got up and left Yami and the girl alone, or at least observing them from a distance. Yami was pretty popular with girls that was no secrete, however Yami showed no interest in them back.

Once alone she finally said "Hi Atemu".

"Um hi, is there something I can do for you" Yami asked trying not to sound irritated and already knowing fully well what was going to happen.

"I ... umm... got this for you" she said shyly handing him an envelope.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked "what is it?" while taking it from her.

"There passes to the new arcade in town"

"Oh and don't you want them" realizing that the girl mistaken him for liking games, when Yugi was more the game expert.

"No its okay, those are extras I had and I thought that you would like them." She explained playing with the dirt on the ground with her shoe.

Knowing that he shouldn't be rude by not taking it he simply said "Thank you that was very thoughtful" giving her smile.

"Y...you're welcome" she replied; her whole face turning pink before walking away and joining her friends.

"So what did she give you" Anzu asked walking over to Yami.

"Just some tickets to the new arcade in town" Yami answered flatly.

"So how many girls this week Yami?" Yugi joked with a playful wink. Deciding not to answer Yami simply glared at Yugi who was walking up to him.

"Come one we all know you're pretty popular with the girls" Honda teased, "You should tell me your secrete".

"I don't have one; it's not my fault the girls come up to me all the time." Yami answered not amused.

"Well whatever the case, looks like we are going to the arcade after school" Jounouchi said sounding excited.

"You guys can go, but I'm not going" Yami told the group.

"Are sure you don't want to go Yami?" Honda asked not understanding.

"No I'm good" handing Jounouchi the tickets.

"Fine, more fun for us" Jounouchi swiped the tickets and putting them his pocket.

"Are you going to come Anzu" Yugi asked.

"No I have dance lesson after school" she sighed.

"Sounds like it's going to be an all boy night" Jounouchi said getting pumped.

Just then the bell rang for the end of lunch. Packing up all his stuff Yami headed for his afternoon classes.

As usual classes in the afternoon were as uneventful as much as the mornings. When the bell rang for the end of school Yami was relieved to be able to get out and go home.

"Kay, we are heading to the arcade now, tell grandpa I will be home a little late than usual" Yugi told Yami before walking away.

When Yami arrived home, he put his bags and books up in his room when he heard voice. "Atemu is that you?"

"Yes grandpa it's me" Yami said. He had gotten pretty use to someone being around the house all the time. Before he use to be alone with Yugi when their parents went on one of their many explorations but when their parents were killed their grandfather to custody of them.

Walking to Yami room he asked "Where Yugi?"

"He went to the arcade with Jounouchi and Honda. He should be back a little later" Yami clarified.

"Oh, ok do you think you can look after the game shop? I have some errands to run" he asked walk into Yami's room.

"Yeah, sure" he told him smiling at his grandpa who smiled back leaving his room.

"Thank you, I shouldn't take too long"

Heading down to the game shop, he went behind the cashier's desk and sat down. The shop was empty of people but had plenty of games; from board games to card games.

He remembered when he was younger he use to always play games with his brother and parents. Once his parent died he lost interest them, it _just_ wasn't the same anymore. Unlike Yami, Yugi kept on playing game; it even earned him the title "king of games" from some of his classmates. A part of Yami wished he could enjoy games just as much as he used to.

His thoughts startled by the phone ringing, answering "Hello game shop".

"Yami is that you" Jounouchi asked on the other end of the line.

"Jounouchi? Whats up?" Yami wondered why he was calling.

"Yami... your brother he fell and broke his arm"

"Oh my god, what happened? His he alright?" Yami asked worried

"Come to the hospital, and I will tell you when you get here" Jounouchi told him.

Just then his grandpa came in the door. "Atemu what's wrong?" noticing his worried look on Yami's face.

"Its Yugi he's been hurt" Yami clarified

"Jounouchi, I'm on my way"

Arriving at the hospital, he went up to the assistance and asked he what room his brother was in. Using the map she gave him, he started walking down the hall. Thinking to himself _Yugi room is 243. _As he kept walking down the hall, the hall got emptier and emptier. He felt that something was not right. _239 240 241 242... ahh here it is 243. _Some reason he felt as if something was off. Thinking he was just being paranoid, Yami grabbed the door knob and opened it.

"Hey Yugi, so tell me..." he began to say before realizing it wasn't Yugi.

The boy on the other side was defiantly not Yugi; he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was looking out the open window, gazing upon the sun set. The breeze was blowing through his hair. Yami got a good look at him when he moved his face towards Yami and locked eyes with him. The boy's eyes were _beautiful _Yami thought. They were as blue and the azure sky, as deep as the ocean and icy as the snow, but there was something else; warmth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Guess who's in the next episode...

I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW. It's a must if you want this story to continue.

I worked very hard on writing it.

If there are reviews I will try to get the next chapter in the next week.


	2. Love Crazed Teenager Probs

Heyy I got some Reviews, so like a promised I will continue this have fanfic but some people have pointed out that its better beg for a review than demand then, so that what I will the only reason I want reviews is because I want to know if people are still into the story, if I don't get reviews I'm going to assume that people have lost interest, but something tells me even if people don't review I'm still going to updated the story. :P

Sorry I wanted to get this up sooner but I have been very busy.

**PLEASE REVIEW **and enjoy

PS: the _italics_ in the beginning is the flashback and throughout the story it is a _thought_ or when I stress the word

**I DONT KNOW YU-GI-OH**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:  The Day Everything Changed

_Some reason he felt as if something was off. Thinking he was just being paranoid, Yami grabbed the door knob and opened it._

"_Hey Yugi, so tell me..." he began to say before realizing it wasn't Yugi._

_The boy on the other side was defiantly not Yugi; he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was looking out the open window, gazing upon the sun set. The breeze was blowing through his hair. Yami got a good look at him when he moved his face towards Yami and locked eyes with him. The boy's eyes were beautiful Yami thought. They were as blue and the azure sky, as deep as the ocean and icy as the snow, but there was something else; warmth._

CHAPTER 2: Love Crazed Teenager Probs

Realizing his mistake, Yami mind was racing to find an excuse for why he was there. _Oh Ra, What have I done! I have walked in to the wrong room. What I'm I going to say? Atemu you idiot!_ Yami chastised at himself.

Noticing Yami was just standing there in shock, the boy figured I would be a good time to say something to break the awkward silence. "Hey are you ok?"

With that question Yami was pulled from his thoughts into reality. Not knowing what to say Yami blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I'm fine, how are you?"

_Oh ra Atemu, why would you say something like that? He in the hospital, of course he's not ok! I don't know which one is more embarrassing wrong in into the wrong room or asking someone in the hospital if they're ok..._

Seeing Yami was back into his thoughts, the boy attempted to bring him back to reality. "Im good, thanks for asking. Is there something you need?" he said with a smile.

_Yeah there is something I need, its __**help**__. _Yami continued chastising himself.

Aware he wasn't getting anywhere with Yami, he decided to take a different approach towards the intruder in his room. "_**Listen**_, if you're lost I _can_ help you figure out where you need to go" he said more coldly.

Hearing the change of tone in the boy's voice and the warmth in the boy's eyes gone, Yami knew he had to say something. "I... umm... I'm looking for my brother's room." He stuttered.

"I see, well it obvious he not in this room. Can I see the map in your hand?" the boy asked softening up his eyes and voice; pointing at the map in Yami's hand.

Aware of the boys mood shifting again he started slowly walk in and up to the boys bed.

"I'm not going to bite" the boy scowled, his patience wearing thin, then mumbled "yet" under his breath that Yami couldn't make out.

Not knowing what to say, Yami started walking faster._ I'm really pissing him off aren't I? He was so nice in the beginning but because I couldn't get my head to straight, he's losing patience _Yami kept on thinking to himself.

Standing at the boy's bed for a minute, Yami was _still_ lost in his thoughts. The boy knew if that he didn't do something now, it was going to take forever before they got anywhere. He decided to take matters in to his own hand and took the map from Yami thinking _what the hell this boy's problem is?_

Looking at the map, he chucked to himself and pointed out "Maybe if you had the map the right way, you would have found the right room."

Right then at there, all Yami wanted to do is bang his head against a hall. _Stupid Stupid Stupid! _Yami's face went bright red color, not believing that he had made such a stupid mistake. "I... umm... thank you" Yami managed to say.

"It's ok that you walked into the wrong room." The boys said turning his attention to the setting sun and looking back at Yami, "is there anything else can help you with?"

Figuring this was the best time to leave before make himself look more like an idiot then he already did. "No, I'm good... t... Thank you for helping me," Yami said backing out of the room stumbling of his own feet almost falling on his ass, walking out the door and closing it.

Watching the Yami back out of his room, the boy could help but laugh to himself watching him nearly fall on his ass. In fact the boy somewhat enjoyed the intruder, besides the part when he was lost in thought. The whole experience brought some amusement to the boys boring and otherwise dull life. Watching Yami make a complete and utter fool out of himself, made the boy wish the he would be able to see him again. It was at the point the boy realized the he hadn't even asked the intruder`s name.

_God Ra, what was that?_ Yami thought to himself walking down the hall on the way to Yugi's Room._ What were thinking? ... Oh wait you weren't... all you did was acted like some psycho moron. Now that boy thinks you the most mental person in the world._

Walking up to Yugi's room which happen to be on the other side of the hospital, Yami, pushed those thoughts aside and built up the courage to walk in. "Yami, Where have you been?" his brother questioned when Yami entered the room.

"I... umm... got lost" Yami answered not getting in to detail, noticing the cast on Yugi's right arm.

"How do you get lost when you have a map" Jounouchi asked still not understanding why he was late.

"Just some minor distractions..._ANYWAY..._ how did you break your arm, Yugi?" Yami tried to change the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What kind of minor distraction?" Honda asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing important" Yami mumbled hoping they would drop the subject.

Figuring this was not the time to question Yami anymore, since all Yugi wanted to do was go home Yugi decided to reply to his question sheepishly saying "umm... by playing dance revolution"

Raising an eyebrow, Yami questioned "how do you _exactly_ break your arm on the game dance revolution."

Deciding to not answer because Yami didn't answer his question Yugi simply said "just some minor distractions" before hopping off the bed and saying "let's go home".

The group left the room and then the hospital saying their goodbyes. Walking down the street heading home Yugi couldn't help but tease "So who's the luck girl?"

Going wide eyed and stopping from Yugi's assumption of what was going on Yami told him "What do you mean...there is no girl" trying to acted clueless.

Turning around to face Yami, Yugi continued his interrogation. "Fine, if there was no girl then why were you late?"

"Like a said I got a little lost, okay...besides I went home after school you can even ask grandpa" Yami trying convince Yugi. "And you phoned me at the game shop and I answered, right?"

"Hmph...that is true but that doesn't mean that you couldn't of had someone over at the game shop" Yugi said not giving up.

"Listen Yugi, I don't have girlfriend okay..."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me now, but sooner or later I'm going to find out." Yugi informed him.

After Yugi said that Yami regretted not telling him because he knew Yugi would stop at nothing to figure out what he was hiding; even though he wasn't really hiding anything, just not telling him the whole truth.

"Let's just go home" Yami sighed, started walking home; exhausted from the long afternoon.

NEXT DAY AT LUNCH:

_I wonder who he is? _Yami was lost in thought while sitting with the Yuugi-tachi at lunch. For some reason Yami couldn't get the boy he met at the hospital out of his head; more pacifically his warm eyes. His eyes were really the only thing he remembered about the boy. He kept getting visions of them in his head, the warmth in his eyes was... comforting, but it didn't stop Yami from acting like an idiot. Which was another thing he couldn't understand? Normally he would be pretty cool around those types of situation but be acted like some love crazed teenager.

At the comment the Yami wonder if that's how the girls felt when they tried to talk to him. Yami felt like he needed to apologize to the boy for the way he was acting the other day. Although the boy started acting more coldly, he didn't lose his temper or acted rude, something Yami would have done. Plus...

"Yami... Earth to Yami" a hand waved by Jounouchi in front of his face.

Pulled from his mind Yami said "huh...?"

"What`s with you Yami? You've been staring off into space for the last 30 minutes" Honda asked curiously.

"I have?... oh I'm sorry" Yami muttered.

"You were spacing out in math too" Anzu added in.

"So whatcha been thinking about Yami?" Yugi asked with a grin.

"Nothing important" Yami denied flatly.

"Probably about his girlfriend" a voice called out that was approaching the group.

"Oh Ra not these two_"_ Yami mumble under his breath, it was Marik and Bakura.

"I don't have a girlfriend Marik" Yami scowling at the blonde.

"So it's a boyfriend" white haired one responded.

"NO, it's not that either" Yami tried not to lose his temper at the two psychopaths. "Don't you have something else you can be doing besides bugging me?" Yami asked but already knowing the answer.

"Nope and its fun bugging you my pharaoh" Bakura harassed him with a laugh.

Cringing at the nickname, Yami spat "don't call me pharaoh" glaring at the two.

"Why don't you stop harassing him" Yugi defended his brother before saying "that's my job".

"Yeah if anyone going to find out whose Yami girlfriend is first, it's us" Jounouchi stated.

"That's right" Honda backed Jounouchi up.

"Is that a challenge?" Bakura asked keenly.

_How did meeting a boy at the hospital, end up meaning I have a girlfriend? _Finally fed up with it Yami interrupted them yelling "You guys there is no challenge because I don't have girlfriend"

"Hmph... if you say soo..." Marik said sarcastically before looking at Bakura. With that the two psychopaths left the yuugi-tachi.

Looking at Yami, "So is it true, do you have a girlfriend" Jounouchi questioned.

"No I don't okay, plus I would tell you if I did." Yami answered trying to reassure him and the rest of the group.

"Fine, but I'm going to hold you too it" Jounouchi said satisfied. Everyone seemed to assured, except for Yugi.

Just then the bell rang. Afternoon classes were a blur to Yami. His mind couldn't help but drift to the boy at the hospital.

"Yami are you coming?" Yugi called to his brother after school.

"Umm... Yugi I have to do some errands" Yami told his brother trying not to look suspicious.

Arching an eyebrow Yugi said "errands huh..." not believing Yami.

"Yes errands" Yami confirmed staring a Yugi.

"Well... have fun" Yugi commented before turning and walking away.

Glaring at Yugi of a moment Yami started walking towards the hospital. Once there Yami headed the same direction he went last time. Walking down the hall that kept on getting quieter and quieter, Yami knew he was getting close. _240 241 242...243 _standing at outside the door Yami contemplated whether to go in.

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Yami wonder, even though he already established he was here to apologize for his actions. Finding the courage to open the door Yami grabbed the door handle and twisted it.

Entering the room Yami looked at the boy. He was staring at the window like last time, the boy seemed content. Looking over at Yami they locked eyes but this time though there was no warmth in his eyes.

"Have you ever heard to knocking?" he asked coldly.

Taking a few more steps into the room Yami answered "I'm sorry... I just...came here to apologize for yesterday."

Raising an eyebrow the boy simply said _"Oh"._

"I acted like an idiot and..." Yami replied trying to stay in reality this time.

"Its fine" the boy replied looking out the window. Although the boy didn't show it, he was happy his intruder came back to see him.

Not know what say Yami said "I will leave you know" looking down at the ground.

Turning to walk out the door Yami heard the boys asked "what's your name?"

Turning to face the boy, who was looking at him with his cold eyes "it's Atemu" He told him.

"Well Atemu I was nice meeting you, you should come visit me again sometime" he said smoothly.

Looking at the boy Yami could feel his heart skip a beat, he found it hard to breath and he felt he cheeks heat up. The boy was looking at him with a faint smile, with the wind moving his chestnut bangs and those eyes; there were soft and warm. Yami's brain short-circuited, he just stared at the boy for a minute. Realizing he _was_ staring he turning and left as fast as his feet could take him, not even saying such as a "goodbye".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So what do you think? To be honest I don't really like this chapter... something missing, or wrong... IDK...

This took me so long... I'm am slowest type in the world. Yami does a lot of thinking in this chapter.

The poor boy in the hospital, we still don't know his name yet, I was debating weather of not to say his name but it turned out I didn't.

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

I will updated in a once a week, _maybe_ twice but not likely.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Third Time's The Charm


	3. Third Times The Charm

I didn't get many reviews last chapter so now I'm a little depressed

Hopefully you guys are still interested in this fanfic

Sorry this went up late

I tried to fix at spelling mistakes and grammar

**PLEASE REVIEW **and enjoy

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PREVIOUSLY: Love Crazed Teenage Probs

"_Well Atemu I was nice meeting you, you should come visit me again" he said smoothly._

_Looking at the boy Yami could feel his heart skip a beat, he found it hard to breath and he felt he cheeks heat up. The boy was looking at him with a faint smile, with the wind moving his chestnut bangs and those eyes; there were soft and warm. Yami's brain short-circuited he staring at the boy for a minute, realizing he was staring he turning and left as fast as his feet could take him, not even saying such as a "goodbye"._

CHAPTER 3: Third Time's The Charm

_I can't believe I did that...left without saying word to him _thoughtYami skulking of towards the hospital, after school. _I went there to apologized and ended up making things worse_. Yami could only wonder what the boy thought when he felt the room so abruptly. Or about that he asked for Yami's name but Yami never ask for his.

Yami didn't even remember what happened all day at school; he was too concerned about what he was going to say when he got to the hospital.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of room 243. Standing there of a minute, he didn't know if he had the courage to open the door a third time. Reaching for the door handle, Yami remember what the boy said the last time, he decided it was best to knock first. Knocking on the door, he heard the boy say "it's open".

Hearing the approval to go in he opened the door and walked in, Yami stared at the boy in the hospital bed; who was looking at him with smirk. All the scenarios Yami thought up to say to the boy when out the window, all he did was just stood there. Yami eyes were drawn towards the boy's; it was a clash of crimson and sapphire.

"Well well well... I'm a little surprised you came back, I mean after your suddenly left yesterday" the boy finally said with a hint of arrogance, "and I'm even more surprised that you knocked this time, considering that you didn't, the last two times."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Yami shot back at the boy's arrogance.

"In fact, I was not" the boy replied truthfully, "your friends must be getting suspicious of you since you keep coming back here".

Frowning a bit, Yami thought back to Yugi teasing him for run some more errands after school and the two psychopaths harassing him for being distracted all through school. Although Yami hadn't given a good excuse for where he was going, Yugi hadn't asked for specifics so Yami just left it alone. "No not really" Yami lied.

Giving Yami a look knowing that he was lying, the boy asked "So tell me, why are you here?"

Taking a minute to compose himself Yami whispered "I'm here about yesterday..."

"You came to apologize about your actions" the boy interrupted knowing he was right.

"Yes" Yami confirmed softly. Yami was surprised about how forward and talkative the boy was today. Last time he was there he did like a man or few words. Something about the boy's demeanour was different, then the last 2 times.

"But something tells me you didn't just come here to just apologize to me a second time" the boy continued.

Losing eye contact with Yami, the boy new that he was right, "So what else did you come here for" the boy asked with a faint smile and a little curious.

Looking back at the boy Yami's forced to say "last time... You asked for my name but it occurred to me that I never asked you yours".

Chuckling, the boys asked "so that why you came all the way to the hospital from school is to ask me my name?"

"Yes" Yami said softly. It sounded stupid but it was the truth, but there was some unknown level that also drawed him in.

"I see, but did it ever occur to you maybe I don't want to reveal my name?" the boy pointed out. Although the boy wanted to get to know his intruder, he wasn't about to say it out loud. He figured it would be more fun to toy with his intruder.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Yami responded "well I told you mine, I figured you'd tell me your" Not understanding why he wouldn't tell him.

"You told me yours out of your own free will, you were under no obligation to answer" the boy contradicted.

"Yes that true but..."

"But nothing" the boy interrupted "I asked you question and you answered"

Feeling like he was being toyed with Yami asked with some coldness "Are you say if I asked you your name your not to going to answer?"

"I never said that" he replied "all I said is that, did if ever occur to you that I didn't want reveal my name but you never answered my question"

"No, it occurred to me" Yami said irritated at being toyed with.

"I thought so" the boy said smiled, and then looked out the window. "So tell me, how is your brother?"changing the subject.

Widening his eyes, "my brother?" Yami was surprised wondering why he would ask such question.

"Yes, your brother, the first time you came in here you were looking for your brother, weren't you?" the boy explained looking a Yami.

"He's Fine" Yami confirmed with a nod, still a little confused.

"Yugi was his name, right?" the boy asked, "so what happened to him?"

"Yeah, that's him. He fell and broke his arm" Yami replied, not understanding why he wanted to know.

"By doing what" the boy asked with some genuine interest.

"Playing a game" Yami told him flatly.

Arching an eyebrow, "What game?" the boy wanted to know.

"Dance revolution" Yami sheepish answered, a little embarrassed that his brother was able to manage to sustain such an injury.

"I see... so he likes games" the boy wondered.

"Yup, he loves games" Yami said with some enthusiasm wishing he could say the same for him.

Shifting moods the boy lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes, "Do you like games?" the boy asked softy.

Staring at the boy for a minute because of his sudden mood change, Yami finally looked away and answered truthfully "I use to, but not anymore".

Hearing some sadness in Yami voice, the boy attempted to lighten the mood "That's a shame" he said with a little pout and tilting his head.

Keeping up with the boys mood changes was a task and a half for Yami; looking at the boy again Yami asked, "Whys that? Do you like games?" raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do" the boy confirmed with a smile. "It's really the only thing I can do to entertain myself" the boy looked down the bed.

Noticing the sadness now in his voice Yami said softly "So why are you in the hospital?"

"My health" the boy answered thinking it was a stupid thing to ask.

"I know that, but what's wrong with your heath?" Yami tried to clarify.

"I don't really know..." the boy said with no emotion looking out the window. "In fact no one really knows. I have had a lot of the world's best doctor's look at me, but with no conclusion."

Not know what to say Yami's went for "oh" looking down on the ground.

"If you are feeling sorry for me... Don't" the boy said with some harshness.

Staring at the boys cold eyes Yami was speechless.

Change the cold to stare to a warm smile the boys asked "why don't you like games anymore?" trying to get off the topic of his health.

"No reason" Yami lost eye contact not wanting to talk about it.

"Well I'm just going to have to change that" the boy stated confidently.

Arching an eyebrow at the boy's confident remark, "How do you suppose you are going to do that?" Yami asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the boy said with a growing grin going across his face.

"I did ask didn't I?" Yami asked tried for the boy's lack of information.

Smile and looking out the window at the last sun going down then said "I guess you will just have to find out next time" he said smoothly with a faint smile.

Blinking at the boy Yami asked "what makes you think there _will_ be a next time?"

"Oh, something tells me you will be back here again weather you want to right now or don't" the boy explained, "your curiosity is going to get to you".

"My curiosity?"

Laughing at Yami's confusion the said "yes your curiosity, you're curiously to know my name and to get to know me" the boy clarified.

"I thought you didn't want to tell me" Yami pointed out.

"Well you didn't ask" the boy retorted.

Frowning, Yami remembered he didn't actually ask him, he figured now would be as good as time as any "So what is your name?" Yami asked.

Smile at the Yami's question and the boy answered "my name is..." Waiting in anticipation Yami found himself actually wanting to know.

"One second thought Atemu you will have to wait till next time" the boy changed his mind on answering the question. Even though the boy did want to answer the question he wanted to make Yami wait even more.

Open his mouth a little Yami was surprised the boy had just done that. Feeling a spark at anger in him, staring the boy's eyes, Yami closed his mouth and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked it. Hopefully you guys like this Kaiba; he is sensitive and arrogant all in one.

Sorry the chapters a short, I will try to make them longer.

I will try to update in about a week, but I got a job so I don't have as much time as I use to. SORRY

**SO... PLEASE REVIEW **

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Game time


	4. Game Time

This is an AU but duel monster still exists, there is no holographic technology; It just a simple card game highly popular America gaining attraction in Japan.

**SOO SORRY** for the wait!

I use my type of stuff I'm learning in school, can you guess what grade I'm in

_Italic_s- thoughts or stressing a word(s)

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

**DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH**

**REVIEW!** And enjoy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_PREVIOUSLY: Third Times the Charm_

_Smile at the Yami's question and the boy answered "my name is..." Waiting in anticipation Yami found himself actually wanting to know._

"_One second thought Atemu you will have to wait till next time" the boy changed his mind on answering the question. Even though the boy did want to answer the question he wanted to make Yami wait even more._

_Open his mouth a little Yami was surprised the boy had just done that. Felling a spark at anger in him, staring the boy's eyes, Yami closed his mouth and left the room._

**CHAPTER 4:** Game Time

Walking toward the hospital Yami wondered what the boy had planned when he got there. As usual Yami gave Yugi a very vague excuse to where he was going after school; all Yugi did was chuckle and say have fun, which irritated Yami.

Pushing those thoughts aside Yami reached the hospital went down the too quiet hallway and saw the room 243. _Why the fuck am I here?_Cursing at himself for being there while he stared at the door. The boy was right, Yami was going to be there; something compelled him to be there. Sure he was curious about the boys name and how the boy planned on getting Yami into games but that wasn't the whole reason he walked all the way to the hospital. This _something_ irritated Yami to no end, but he couldn't help but admit he missed the sapphire boy's eyes.

Yami life had gotten slightly interesting ever since he walked into the boys room 4 days ago. Even though he wasn't going to admit it, deep in his heart Yami want to see the boy more often, even if it was for a little while. The boy brought something for him to think about, the boy's history was a mystery and he wasn't easy to read. Yami had to keep on his toes, especially at the boy's mood changes. But Yami enjoyed talking to the boy last time; He wanted to get to know him better.

"Are you going to stand out there all day" a voice called from behind the door.

Realizing he had been caught Yami open the door and sheepishly entered the room. The first thing Yami noticed was the boy staring at him with is big blue eyes on bed with a small grin on his face. Yami could feel his face betray him get warm and pink, which didn't go unnoticed by the boy. Second thing Yami noticed was a chair setup next to the boy's bed and a larger table also next to it. The last three times he was there with he held his books and bag, he was never there long enough to care or notice it.

"You _can_ sit down you know" the boy said with a sarcastic tone.

"No hello, no how are you? Or that kind of thing?" Yami shot at the boy.

Chuckling at Yami's attitude, the boys said "come here" pointing at the chair.

Holding his ground at the middle of the room Yami asked "Why?"

"I did say we were going to play a game last time, didn't I?" the boy pointed out "we can't play the game if your way over there".

"Huh" was all Yami said before conceding and walking over and putting his books on the table and sitting in the chair.

Grabbing one of the books from the table, the boy opened it up to the page Yami was last on. Raising an eyebrow at the boy's curiosity on his studies, Yami couldn't help but watch the boy contently glace over his book. Yami was drawn towards the boy's eyes and was startled when the boy spoke.

"This question is wrong" the boy looked up at Yami.

Snapped out of his daze Yami said "huh?" starting to feel his face heat up over being caught staring.

Trying to restrain himself from laughing at Yami's facial reaction the boy repeated "this question is wrong".

Looking at the question and his answer, Yami was stunt to see he made a mathematical error in the question. "Oh" was all Yami could say at his disbelief.

"You seem to have used the wrong ratio in finding the excess mole in the reaction" the boy stated.

Saying Yami was shocked was an understatement, his eyes went wide at what the boy just stated. "You know how to do Stiochiometry?" he questioned processing what just happened.

Smiling at Yami's blown out of proportion reaction; the boy explained "I'm not stupid you know?"

"I didn't say you were" Yami defended his reaction to the news "I'm just shocked is all".

"And whys that?" the boy wanted to know.

"I just... Didn't expect you know how to do stiochiometery" Yami tried to explain.

"I can probably do everything you can do in school," the boy informed Yami, "maybe even more".

"Are you implying you're smarter than me?" Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Oh...? Was implying it?" the boy arrogantly tilted his head and said "I meant to say it".

Feeling a spark of angry at the boys arrogance Yami shot back "is that so huh?" with a hint of sarcasticm.

Amused by Yami's wiliness to strike right back at him the boy replied "of course" with a sarcastic tone and a grin.

"You sure are confident" Yami stated.

"Naturally" the boy returned with smooth confidence, getting an odd and cold look from Yami.

The boy's confidence and arrogance struck something in Yami. This was not how he had pictured the boy's attitude when they first met him. Staring at the boy, Yami noted "You're different from what I originally thought".

Taken a little bit surprised at Yami's comment the boy asked with some interest "Is that a bad thing?"

"N...Not necessarily... but..." Yami answered truthfully, not really knowing how to answer.

"What exactly was your first thought about me" the boy questioned.

Looking into the boys eyes for a while, Yami finally forced himself to answer "I thought you were nice and kind and sweet... I thought you would be..."

"Like some sort of idiot who cherishes everyday alive and smiles like a moron, unwilling to face the enviable truth," the boy interrupted coldly, "What does it matter, if I'm nice or not?"

Feeling like he just got hit with a bat at disturbing remark the boy just made, Yami's eyes widened in surprise. Speechless and looking in to the boys ice cold eyes, Yami jaw dropped; Composing himself Yami quietly asked "how can you say that?" then saying something louder "of course it matters" staring at the boy.

"Because if I smile of not or act like some optimist fool, I will die eventually anyway; younger than most people" the boy answered wickedly honest, trying to keep is emotions in check.

Astonished that the boys could say such a thing, Yami open his mouth on say something, and then decided to close it. An awkward came over the room; the two boys stared at each other to a minute. Finally saying something "but if you don't care if die... then..." Yami tried to speak, "I won't have anything to look forward to at the end the day".

This time it was the boy who was surprised. Staring at Yami for a moment, trying to understand what he just said, and the boy said "it's not that I don't care, I just don't want to be one of those people who are blind to reality," looking out the window.

An awkward silence came over the room. Looking down at his hand for a while Yami indentified at what the boy was saying. Giving the boy a smile Yami said "I understand-..."

"Kaiba"

"Kaiba?" Yami repeated.

"You can call me Kaiba, Atemu" the boy replied.

_Kaiba huh?_ Yami thought to himself. For some reason he felt like he heard that name before but couldn't put his finger on it. "Okay Kaiba it is" Yami agreed.

Grabbing a small table from the other side of the bed, he placed it on between him and Yami. Raising an eyebrow at what Kaiba was doing, Yami was intrigued about what the boy had planned. Then grabbing what looked to be a deck of cards and placing them on the table, and then grabbing a second deck.

The cards were brown with some sort of vortex spiral shape on the back. Yami took one of the cards on the top of the deck closest to him, observing the front of the card it look to be some sort of mage on it. The mage was dresses in purple armor and clothing and was holding a staff. There was a circle around it with strange writing in it; looking at the top of the card there was a name the said "Dark Magician".

"It's a pretty rare a powerful card" Kaiba pronounced.

"It's nice" Yami absent mindly answered, admiring the card.

"So have you ever played duel monsters before" the brunette asked shuffling one of the decks.

Looking at Kaiba, Yami thought back, He remembered Yugi played some sort of card game with Jounouchi while eating lunch. He also remembered these cards being somewhat popular in the game shop. "I've heard of it but I don't know how to play" Yami answered, "I think Yugi played this game before."

"Well this is going to be fun" Kaiba smiled, "it's pretty simple actually."

"If you say so" Yami hastily said putting the card back on the deck so Kaiba could shuffle it.

Shuffling the boy explained "We both start out with 40 card, and 2000 life points. The first one to reach 0 life points loses"

The game sounded simple enough, Yami wasn't so sure that it was as easy as Kaiba put it. "So how do you get rid of life points?"

Placing the shuffled deck on Yami side of the table, Kaiba continued "On every card on there are attack and defence points; you can either put a monster card in attack or defence position or face down on the field. When there are 2 cards on the field and both are in attack mode, they can battle and the one monster with the highest attack points wins and the losing monster goes to the card graveyard. The difference between the attack points between the 2 monsters comes out of the loser life points." The boy picked up a card and showed Yami at the bottom of the card.

"What happens if one monster is in defence position?" Yami questioned.

"If one monster is in defence mode has fewer defence points the monster in attack mode the monster is destroyed but you don't lose any life points"

"What if both monsters are in defence mode?" Yami asked but thought it was a stupid question when it came out of his mouth.

Chuckling to himself the boy said "If both monsters are in defence mode then neither on them can attack each other so no one loses points."

"Huh," Yami thought, "anything else before we proceed with this game."

"In matter in fact there is, even though it's called duel monsters, not every card in a deck are a monster card, there are also spell cards also known as magic and trap cards."

"So what's the difference?"

"Well magic or spell cards are used to enhance the power of a monster on the field or weaken your opponents. They also can allow you to draw cards from you deck or discard some from you opponents, It really depends on the card. Some magic cards even allow you to bring back a monster from the card graveyard. Finally you can put spell card on face down position on the field to save for another turn. "

"Wow... cool" Yami commented.

"Next trap cards, must be set on the field before playing them, they allow the user special abilities like to stop an attack of a monster even when it not their turn" Kaiba continued to explain.

"So unlike a spell cards a trap cards can be activated when it's not your turn" Yami input.

"Yes that's right" the brunette agreed. "Trap cards are way to surprise your opponent, do you understand?"

Processing everything the boy was saying Yami was pretty sure he understood say "yeah, I think I understand".

"And don't worry I made sure the decks were even so are you ready to play?"

A little hesitant at first Yami wasn't quite sure if he wanted to play it, because of all the memories it brought up but deciding it was fine he simply said "yeah, let's start"

"I'll go first" Kaiba declared. "And one more thing in the beginning we both start with 5 cards and we are allowed to draw 1 card every turn unless and trap or spell card prevents you to do so or you already have 6 cards in your hand."

The boy picked up five card form the top of his deck, and so did Yami. Drawing a card Kaiba grabbed a card from the middle of his deck he placed it on the table. "I Summons Hitotsu-Me giant in attack mode, your turn".

Looking at the card, it an ugly green monster with one eye, then looking down on its attack point it had 1200, and 1000 defense points. Looking down on his hand, he spotted a blue dragon with 1400 attack point. _Perfect I can take out that monster with this_ Yami thought, and played the monster on the field. "Okay, how about this, I called on the Winged Dragon: Guardian of the Fortress. How about it Kaiba my monster in 200 attack point higher than yours" Yami said with a smile.

"Well that doesn't look good for my monster, go on, and call your attack" Kaiba replied.

"Okay I attack the Hititsu-Me Giant with the Winged Dragon, so that means you lose 200 life points"

"Indeed I do" Kaiba conceded "but now I'll play Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode"

_What is he thinking? Saggi only has 600 attack points? _Yami was puzzle at why the boy played a monster with less attack point than his own. Never the less Yami called his attack. "I attack Saggi the Dark Clown".

"I don't think you for want to that" Kaiba said catching Yami off guard.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

Smiling, Kaiba grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on the table."Because of this magic card, Dark Energy Generator".

"What does that do?"

"The Dark Energy Generator triples Saggi the Dark Clowns attack points from 600 to 1800, which makes it stronger then the Winged Dragon: Guardian of the Fortress by 400 attack points. Attack Atemu`s monster."

"Now I go down to 1600 life points, that's fine." Yami tried to act unfazed. Drawing a card from his deck he looked at it he thought to himself _this monster won't work. _Remember what Kaiba told him he placed a card face down on the field. "I will lay this card face down in defence mode"

"Is that all" Kaiba asked with a disappointed look.

"Yes, that's all" Yami said irritated that he had no monster strong enough to destroy Saggi.

Kaiba called his attack "Saggi attack"

"You may have destroyed my monster but my over all life points are safe since it was in defence mode" Yami stated. Drawing another card, Yami still didn't have any monsters to destroy Saggi, "Try this" placing another monster on the table.

"Dark light attack" Kaiba smiled when Yami flipped over the card and its defence points were less then Saggi`s attack points.

"Lucky shot" Yami snorted in derision drawing another card._ No good..._ yet placing another card face down in defence mood. "Here" Yami growled annoyed that he couldn't draw a card powerful enough.

Smile with arrogance, Kaiba said "Dark light... You know Atemu this is becoming an extremely passive game".

Frustrated at yet another monster destroyed Yami said "It's not my fault I keep drawing weak cards. I thought you set out this deck even to your?"

"I did. Giving up so easily, I would have expected more from you Atemu" Kaiba responded.

"I'm not giving up" Yami muttered.

"Well then if not, then draw your card and let's continue the game" the brunette said with suspicious enthusiasm.

"Fine, but know this I'm going to win this game" Yami stated, drawing a card.

"That's the spirit" Kaiba muttered under his breath that went unnoticed by Yami.

Drawing a card, Yami face gave it way, Kaiba chuckled to himself at Yami's reaction. "Take this" Yami placed down monster in attack mode.

Looking the monster, Kaiba was impress he drew such strong monster, "So it's Gaia the Fierce Knight".

"Yup, and it has 2300 attack points." Yami said in excitement of finally drawing a strong card. "Which means your clown goes bye-bye, and you lose 500 life points. So now you're down to 1300, and means I'm winning".

"Heeh... Don't get too cocky, this game isn't over get" Kaiba said with devious grin, drawing a card.

"But it will be" Yami assured Kaiba.

"You're right. This game will be over sooner than you think, for you at least" Kaiba cunning voice. "I summon this, The Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Seeing the card, something seemed familiar about it; like he seen it somewhere before. Yami was stunned at the cards attack power, "That monster...it has 3000 attack points..." Yami said astounded.

"Yes, this is my favorite monster card. There are only four of them ever created in the world and there isn't a monster in the entire deck that can destroy it" Kaiba said.

"But how am I suppose to destroy a monster with 3000 attack points" Yami said outraged, "I thought you said the decks are evenly matched in power"

"Yes, you're right... but I hate losing, so I made sure that my deck is a little more powerful" Kaiba clarified.

"That's not fair" Yami spat.

"It's just to push you to your limits; beside there is other ways to beat it than just attacking head on" Kaiba explained.

"What's that suppose to me?" Yami asked.

"You'll figure it out" Kaibe replied smoothly, "but now you lose 700 attack points leaving you to 900 life points."

"Hum... fine... but I hate losing to" Yami commented drawing a new card. _Another way to beat it?_ Remembering what Seto did to increase his monsters attack points, _maybe I will use a spell card to up my monsters attack point or lower his, but for know_ "I will play Horn imp in defense mode".

"That won't stay on the field for long, Blue Eyes attack" Kaiba scorned.

"Take this on for size, Beaver warrior" Yami sounded determined to find a way to win.

"Not going to work" Kaiba commented, sounded a little bored. Getting a twinkle in his eye Kaiba said "I will play this another one of my next Blue Eyes White Dragon, to help motivate you".

"Another one! That's almost impossible... how did on get your hands on such rare cards?" Yami said disbelief.

"Impressed" Kaiba said with a smug smirk.

"Hardly" Yami immediately denied, although he was overwhelmed that he had to take out two of these monsters, when he had trouble taking out one. Even though, Yami kept on trying to win. Drawing a card Yami thought _this might by me sometime_. "I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light, and according to card description it stops your monsters attack for a whole 3 turns".

"Hmm... that's only temporary. Stop stalling for time Atemu and do something" Kaiba suggested.

"Easier said than done" Yami muttered, "I will lay this face down".

"Very well, even though my dragons can't attack for another 2 turn, but The Judge Man is not affected by your spell card. It has an attack force of 2200, which will take out you face down monster" Kaiba pointed out.

Drawing a card, Yami tried to control his facial emotion this time. Looking at the card saw it was the same monster he picked up before the duel_ the Dark Magician_,_ he will work but once the magic card wears off he won't have a chance against The Blue Eyes even so_ "I summon The Dark Magician".

"Ahh...The ace of your deck" Kaiba revealed.

"Ace of my deck?" Yami asked confused.

"Every deck has an ace card, and the Dark Magician is yours, just like the Blue Eyes White Dragon is mine" Kaiba clarified.

"That's so cool" Yami said with more awe than he meant. This made the brunette smile, even though Yami was completely oblivious to the way he was acting through the whole game the boy could tell how much Yami was enjoying the game.

"Dark Magician dark magic attack, with this your down to 1000 life points" Yami thrilled to lower Kaiba`s life point more.

"You've down well for your first Atemu, cutting my attack points down to half but this is where it ends" Kaiba grinned.

Raising an eyebrow "what do you mean I still have some time before you dragons can attack?" Yami commented.

"That's true but..." draws another card "I'm going to play my third Blue Eyes White Dragon. Your life points are now 400 life points, one more attack until I win".

_He's right what am I going to do none of the card in my hand that strong enough _Yami got lost in his thoughts.

"On my next turn you magic card wears off and all 3 of the Blue Eyes are free to attack" Kaiba continued.

See that Yami was struggling to figure out what to do, the boy figured he would give him a break and placed his hand over the deck. This action was noticed by Yami and forced him to ask "what are you doing?"

"I'm surrendering; placing your hand over the deck is the sign for surrendering" Kaiba told him.

"But why are you surrendering?" Yami wanted to know still not fully understanding.

"Because I think you've had even for one day and it's getting late" Kaiba answered lookin out the window.

"But the game?"Yami still stunned.

"I think you were getting into the game to much, and you said you do like games" the boy teased.

"I... I" Yami stuttered not know what to say. Yami was so much into the game he didn't have time to step back for a moment to see how much he was enjoying it.

"I told you I would get you into games" Kaiba pointed out triumphantly.

Narrowing his eyes a little at the comment knew, but he couldn't hide that he had _actually_ enjoyed play Duel Monsters. Finally conceding Yami truthfully answered "I guessed I did have some fun" before giving a faint smiling.

"I'm glad" the boys gave Yami a warm smile. Feeling is face start to become flush and suddenly finding it hard to breathe, Yami tried not to become flustered.

Noticing Yami face was become red the boy leaned toward Yami, touched Yami chin. Being centimetre way from Yami face Kaiba said "you have pretty eyes".

A strange sensation came over Yami went the brunet said it. Yami managed to say "you think so?"

Enjoying the sight of Yami being flustered, Kaiba said "yes there lovely" then backing away from Yami face.

Finding it easier to breathe Yami muttered "thank you". He didn't understand why he was feeling that way; he had many girls say that to him but this time it struck deep into him.

"Well, you better get going it getting late. Your brother must be getting worried about you" Kaiba said looking out the window and twilight sky.

"Oh yeah... I guess I better get going" Yami started to collect his books and bag.

"I guess I won't be seeing you for a couple days" the boy said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yami wondered what the brunette was getting at.

"It's your day off tomorrow, right?" Kaiba explained.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is" Yami remembered. Yami couldn't feel bad for Kaiba he tried to reassure him by saying "I would love to come back at play with you again".

"Sure, I would like that" Kaiba said with a smile and his warm eyes.

"Well I better get going" Yami got up quick from the chair, trying to get out of the room before he makes a fool out himself.

"Yeah" Kaiba gave a little smile.

Leaving the room Yami started on his way home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you like this chapter. This took me forever to write this...omg

It got a little serious but tried to keep it light.

After writing this after I realized how much I don't know how to play Yugioh. Hopefully I explained how to play the game alright

PLEASE REVIEW

TBH I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter. I will try to update in the next week or two. Again I'm sorry for the 3 week delay.

**NEXT EPISODE:** Day Away


End file.
